


Little Red Riding Taijiya (AKA: Blame It On The Saké)

by Tazmilly_43



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmilly_43/pseuds/Tazmilly_43
Summary: Sango is tasked with taking a basket of food to Inuyasha on the night he turns human and finds herself in a situation she could have never imagined.





	Little Red Riding Taijiya (AKA: Blame It On The Saké)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its characters.**

**I'm not done with the manga/anime and haven't gotten very far in either one, but I love the characters and get most of the info from wikis.**

* * *

Sango stared off into space as the old miko, Kaede, bent at the waist, placing her face near Sango's and waving her hands in front of the taijiya's eyes.

"Sango," Kaede whispered with some force behind it. "Snap out of it, child!"

Sango's eyes fluttered and she let out a tiny gasp as she came to. She nearly toppled over at the closeness of the miko's presence.

"O-oh," she squeaked before getting up from the dusty floor. "I'm sorry Kaede-sama."

"Quite alright child," Kaede smiled. "Though I have prepared something for you to take to Inuyasha. Normally, Shippou takes it to him on the night of the new moon and keeps him company until the morning, but he is otherwise occupied."

"Oh?" Sango looked down at the miko's hands which contained a woven basket. From the aroma emanating from the basket, she could surmise that Kaede had prepared food. There was also a carafe of saké barely hidden by a white and blue checkered cloth.

"Why," Sango took the basket as Kaede offered it to her. "You seem to have outdone yourself. You never make anything like this for us." Sango grinned. "I always knew Inuyasha was your favorite!"

Kaede just raised an eyebrow before walking out of the quaint hut. "Nonsense. I care for you all as my own. I do not pick favorites, child."

"I know, Kaede-sama. Just a wee joke!" Sango chuckled. She grabbed the strap of Hiraikotsu and was about to hoist it onto her shoulder when Kaede's hand on her shoulders halted her actions.

"I sense rain coming. I would not want you to catch a cold." She held up an old cloak that was different shades of red, less brilliant in color to Inuyasha's haori. The outside surface looked to be mended in quite a few places, and It was lined with fur to keep the wearer warm in the cold.

Sango hesitantly reached for the cloak, looking it up and down in a distasteful fashion. There was nothing wrong with it, really, only that it would clash with her taijiya suit.

She was about to politely decline when she glanced at Kaede, who seemed genuinely concerned for her health.

"Of course, Kaede-sama," she grabbed the ugly thing and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Good. You've given this old miko some piece of mind!" she exclaimed. Kaede then brought both hands to the hood on the cloak and pulled it over Sango's head, ignoring the fact that Sango had visibly grimaced. "Kami-sama knows that, having Inuyasha out there alone, has worried this heart of mine."

"I'm sure he is fine," Sango pulled Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder and secured her wakizashi in her obi. "He's been alone most of his life. He's a hanyou… he's got thick skin!"

"Hanyou or not, I still worry," she gave Sango a half smile. "You have all become precious to me."

"Even Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango joked.

Kaede smiled fondly at the thought of the stoic daiyoukai who always brought gifts for Rin. He wasn't a regular at the village, but would spend some time with Rin - and unintentionally the rest of the inhabitants - before heading to wherever he spent his days.

Out of all the beings that had fought Naraku, Sesshoumaru had to be the one that had grown the most in character. While not being entirely accepting of all humans, she could tell that he was slowly getting there.

"Yes, even Sesshoumaru-sama." Kaede shut the door to the hut and walked out into the open air with Sango by her side. "Now move along. Ideally I would not want you to be stuck in the dark. Miroku had sent word that he would be back from his pilgrimage tomorrow. You do wish to see him, do you not?"

Sango rolled her eyes, thankful that her face was hidden by the garish hood. "Kaede-sama, you know very well that pilgrimage is nothing more than an excuse to harass any unsuspecting ladies on the way."

Kaede frowned after hearing the disdain in her voice. It was a known fact that Miroku had recanted his marriage proposal, probably to test his freedom with his newly uncursed hand, leaving a distraught and humiliated Sango to watch in anger as he flaunted said "freedom" in her face. It had been two years since then and Sango had claimed to have moved on, but there obviously was some bitterness.

Despite this, Kaede knew that Miroku cared for Sango - just in a different way than Sango wanted - and this pilgrimage was to sort his feelings, to which Kaede was only privy.

Kaede let her comment slide and patted the girl on the back, gently pushing her toward the outskirts of the village where Inuyasha lived.

"Go on now."

Sango slightly stumbled forward, but kept her bearings and started off on her trek, but not before waving at the miko behind her.

* * *

Sango grasped the basket in her hands, outwardly cursing the reason for Inuyasha living so far from the village. Though he had never said anything in his sporadic visits to the village, she surmised it had to do with the fact that Kagome had finally decided to stay in her time. Even though the two loved each other, Kagome couldn't leave her family, and understandably so. The goodbye was a tearful time for everyone - especially Shippou - but, naturally, Inuyasha had taken it the hardest. It was soon after her departure three years ago that he moved out into the woods. She knew of where his new hut was located - he told them all it was just outside the village to the south - but only Shippou had been the one to ever see it.

She suddenly paused in her thoughts as her astute hearing picked up a faint sound behind her. Sango dropped the basket to the ground and kept her eyes steady while she turned around, looking in each direction. She heard the sound again, and this time threw Hiraikotsu in the direction, watching intently as it cut through the trees and foliage, but hit nothing before coming back to her.

"Hmm," Sango kept her eyes on the trees for a few more moments before picking up the basket and wearily going on her way. Though, if she kept her eyes trained on that spot for just a few more seconds, she would have seen the sharp blue eyes that stared at her.

He watched as she trudged the grassy forest looking ridiculous in that tattered reddish cloak. He didn't like it one bit. Not only did it make her stick out like a sore thumb for any youkai lurking in the woods - himself included - but it was long enough to hide her barely concealed curves. Oh how he wanted to just rip it off her.

On second thought… it was probably a good idea that she wore the cloak, since the sight of her in that suit had almost cost him his life during the final battle. How could Inuyasha and Miroku fight without the urge to paw at her person? - er, maybe he should remove Miroku from that question. If there was anything he remembered from the monk, it was the amorous advances toward the taijiya before him.

He sniffed the air as he walked parallel to her, but far enough that she would hear any noises of his feet on the crunchy grass. What instantly hit him was her pleasant scent of jasmine and a mixture of other herbs. Secondary was the aroma wafting from the basket. He grinned as the scent of saké filled his nose.

_**Now where is she going with all that food?** _

He decided that it would be this moment that he would make himself known to her. He rushed to close the distance between them, and as soon as he was beside her in the thicket of trees, he made himself known.

Sango heard his throat clearing in an attempt to get her attention. She didn't know who it was at first, and her taijiya reflexes started to kick in, but as the figure grew closer, the hand that tightly gripped Hiraikotsu grew lax. Her eyes widened at the sight of the roguish facial features and blue eyes that seemed to pin her with their gaze.

"K-Kouga?"

"Evening, Sango," he grinned, making sure he showed his fangs. His eyes latched onto the red hood over her head that cast a shadow over her beautiful eyes.

He really loved those dark brown eyes too… there were so many hidden emotions behind them, but she rarely let them show lest she be deemed week.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, but Sango," he started as he leaned closer to her. "I merely came to accompany  **my woman**  to -" he paused. "Wherever it is you're going."

Sango rolled her eyes.  _ **This again**_. Kouga had picked up the habit of calling her his woman around the battle against Naraku. At that point, he had stopped pursuing Kagome and - dare she say - acted a little more friendly towards her. While it was all flattering, she really wasn't in the mood for being Kouga's rebound.

"Kouga, this is the 190th time I'll tell you, I'm not  **your**  woman!" she slapped the thickheaded youkai on the cheek and proceeded on her way, still being followed by Kouga who was running backwards.

"Ever heard of perseverance?" he grinned.

Sango huffed in annoyance. "You must like pain then."

Kouga's grin widened, "Do you?" He moved his face toward hers while making a motion of biting something just out of reach.

"You're impossible, and I want you to go away before I kill you." Sango brought her free hand to her temple. Sure he was handsome, but his constant obsession with her was getting on her nerves, especially since she suspected that he was pursuing her because he couldn't have Kagome.

Kouga twirled gracefully and was now walking while facing forward like she was. He feigned hurt and place a hand on his chest. "Why Sango, is that any way to speak to your future mate?"

"Go away, Kouga. I mean it!"

Kouga sniffed the air and grinned and the spike of anger in her scent. It was hard to describe, but was just as enticing. That particular facet was his favorite, yet he was fond of all the others; they were just so, uniquely Sango. He parted his lips and was about to say something, when he noticed a quaint hut in the distance.

_**That must be where she's headed.**_ He thought. Then, a "fool proof" plan entered his head, giving him a grinch-like look.

"Well, then, Sango." He stood before her and bowed low, with a flick of his wrist as if taking off a hat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sango just sidestepped him and kept walking. "Houshi **-dono**  is coming tomorrow. Unless you want a repeat of the final battle, I suggest you keep your distance from him."

Kouga placed a hand under his chin, and looked up at the darkening sky signifying rain coming in. He vividly remembered what she was talking about. Miroku was insanely jealous and, at that time, still played the role of dutiful fiancé. The monk obviously had a death wish to try and fight Kouga right after the battle with Naraku. Inuyasha had participated at first, also wanting to protect Sango from Kouga's bullshit, but Miroku had angrily screamed that it was his right to protect Sango alone as her fiancé… what a crock.

Miroku was unstoppable, and Kouga might have injured him further if it weren't for Sango, knocking the monk out for his own sake. Kouga flashed a wolfish grin at her before leaving, catching the sound of Inuyasha's ire at her for protecting Kouga.

"Then, as per your wish, I shall come for you on the morrow after. For now, I depart from thee…" Kouga smiled, and started to jog back to his hiding place in the woods before pausing and looking back at her and adding, "Keep dry, it's gonna rain like a motherfucker."

Sango watched his back as he entered the thick woods, "Good riddance…"

_**You don't really think that.**_  Came her conscience.

Sango's hard stare softened as the first drops of rain fell on her head.  _ **I suppose I don't. He does grow on you like a not entirely unwanted parasite.**_

* * *

Kouga had rushed to Inuyasha's hut, slipping in silently through the open door. As he suspected, Inuyasha was inside, but was sitting cross legged on a futon with his eyes closed and his hands on each knee.

"The fuck are you doing here, Wolf-cub?" growled Inuyasha with his eyes still closed. He stayed unmoving, which unnerved Kouga to no end.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows visibly furrowed all while keeping his eyes still closed. He let out an exasperated sigh before answering the wolf, "Meditating, ass whipe."

Kouga could have let out a laugh if he still weren't so weirded out. Seeing Inuyasha in a calm state - especially before his transformation - was akin to witnessing aliens.

"Again… why?"

"Shippou said it might help sort out my…  **feelings,** " he spit out the word, "'bout tonight."

Kouga blinked once, twice, and finally let out a raucous laughter. "You're finally growing up, what with takin' advice from the kit."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha started to stand, "It works."

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, "Right."

Inuyasha stood before him, glaring straight at him, before looking around the hut and motioning with his arms to his surroundings, "Welcome to my humble abode,  **baka** - **ouji**."

Kouga wasn't amused. Inuyasha knew full well that Kouga had lost his title as prince of the eastern youkai-wolf tribe since he still refused to marry Ayame. Ginta now held that position as he had gladly accepted Ayame.

He glanced out the window; light could still be faintly seen in the horizon. Soon, Inuyasha would transform and his plan would go into effect; but for now, he just needed to bide his time.

"I don't care about your humble abode, mutt-face." Kouga growled. "Sango's on her way."

Inuyasha's face had a look of surprise. Not that he didn't care for Sango's company, she was probably the only one who really understood him, but he was beginning to get used to Shippou's visits on the night of the new moon.

"Just a little heads up." Kouga smirked as he saw the gradual fade of dusk into an inky blackness.

"Sorry, Inuyasha…" his smirk widened as his eyes narrowed in Inuyasha's direction. "Actually, I'm not…"

"Wha-" but as soon as the words escaped the transforming hanyou, Kouga had lept at him.

"Now, I'm just gonna undress you. I hate doing so, but it's necessary."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha tried struggling, but his strength waned with every second he transformed.

"Now, now, mutt-face!" Kouga easily subdued the hanyou-turned-human, "This will hurt me, more than it'll hurt you."

"Feh, wolf-shit!"

"Believe me. I definitely don't want to see you stripped to your skivvies…" with that said, he proceeded in undressing the hanyou, the realization of his "plan" the only thing that kept him going through the unenjoyable act.

Meanwhile, Sango was looking up at the sky from her perch on a rock. She had taken a tiny break in a thicket of trees to wait out the rain. The cloak that was supposed to keep her dry did just that, despite its raggedy appearance; however her feet had been killing her after walking for so long.

"'Just outside the village', my ass." Sango mumbled as she downed her fourth small cup of saké. "It's already dark, Inuyasha would be human now."

Sango stood up from her perch and put the carafe and cup back into the basket. She gripped the basket in her hands and resumed the journey. She knew she was close if the smoke in the distance was any indication.

* * *

Kouga slid the closet door closed where Inuyasha was currently knocked out and devoid of clothing. He almost jumped for joy at how easy it was to subdue Inuyasha - except jumping for joy would ruin his tough image, and Kouga couldn't have that, now could he?

His nose twitched as Sango's scent invaded his nostrils.

_**What's this?**_  He asked himself as he smelt something else on her. He soon realized it was the heady scent of alcohol and licked his lips. He didn't know of a time when Sango drank, so he assumed she wasn't accustomed to holding her alcohol.  _ **Seems like she couldn't resist. This'll be easy.**_

Sango stood by the door outside, knocking three times and calling Inuyasha's name.

Kouga coughed quietly, preparing his voice for the deception that was to come.

"Feh!"

_**I guess that means come in.**_  Sango opened the door, cringing as she heard it creak loudly. Once in the room, she saw Inuyasha sitting cross legged on his futon with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh," he responded.

Sango raised an eyebrow at the word. It sounded a bit… off.

"Um… I brought you some food from Kaede. She also sends her regards."

"Feh," he nudged his head toward a chabudai near the hearth and Sango placed the basket there.

_**I've spent Kami-sama knows how many hours risking my life to his damn house, and that's all he's gonna say?** _

Sango glanced at his closed eyes from a distance and noticed his skin had a slight tan to it. She moved closer and waved her hand in front of his face, much like Kaede did with her.

"What tan skin you have, Inuyasha."

Kouga mentally panicked at the notion of trying to imitate Inuyasha's voice. Sango would definitely pick up on any inconsistencies now that she was so close.

"Garden," he said flatly.

Sango raised both brows in surprise, especially since Inuyasha had never shown an interest in gardening. She vaguely remembered that the foliage near his hut wasn't particularly cared for. Sango knelt on the floor and scooted closer to the futon, this time noticing his pointy ears.

"My, what pointy ears you have," she poked the tip of his ear, earning her a growl that was somewhere between menacing and pleasurable.

This time, she continued observing him, and didn't wait for a response from him. She had an inkling that this wasn't Inuyasha, but she was feeling playful and decided to mess with the imposter some more.

"My, what," she noticed his longer hair than usual and entangled her hand within the straight, course, strands. "Long hair you have."

This earned her yet another growl-slash-groan from Kouga. He was feeling a little hot, having her knead his scalp in such a pleasing way.

Inuyasha, tied up in the closet, naked, save for a loincloth, shook his head furiously as he heard what was happening just outside. He would have none of that! He started twisting his hands in a way that allowed him to barely reach the end of the rope Kouga had used to bind him. It would take a long time, but he'd do anything to free himself and stop a romp session that was waiting to happen in his own home.

"And what high cheekbones you have," Sango said as she reached out to touch his face. "Nothing like that distasteful face of Kouga's." Sango grinned as she told that lie which made him open his eyes in anger.

"There you are," she said, referring to the blue eyes she admired. She straddled his lap and her grin widened as the youkai beneath her groaned yet again. An arm draped in red wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They sat there, unmoving, just staring into eachother's eyes for a few minutes until there was a bang coming from the direction of the closet. Sango turned her head to look, but the closet was still. Kouga brought a free hand to her face, and pulled her attention back to him. He noticed how her glance shifted to his lips and she licked her lips. She wouldn't have been this blatantly obvious if it weren't for the saké.

"What… kissable lips you have, Kouga." Sango traced his lips with her thumb and shuddered at the sudden hand at the nape of her neck.

_**This is it**_ _._  Kouga thought.  _ **I'm finally going to kiss her…**_  his hand gradually nudged Sango's head closer to him. His breath hitched with every inch she came near. Finally, he could feel her sweet breath on his lips. He inched her closer… closer… and then…

**SLAM**

Both of them looked at the now open closet, where Inuyasha had appeared - in Kouga's clothes. Now that he was human, he really looked like a human version of Kouga. He ripped out a piece of cloth from his mouth and violently threw it on the floor.

"HELL NO!" he roared. "Not in my house!"

He cracked his knuckles as he advanced toward Kouga before Sango stood up between the two thick-headed youkai. "I have unfinished business with your boyfriend."

"I-Inuyasha that's not-"

"What," Kouga wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you jelly?"

"Of what, fuckmuncher."

Sango did a double take as the words left Inuyasha's mouth.  _ **Fuckmuncher? That's new.**_

"Two things…" Kouga stood up. "The fact that I look better in this," he looked down at the fire rat haori he was wearing. "And the fact that I got to that wonderfully alluring bitch."

Sango's eyes widened at his new "name" for her.  _ **Bitch? Oh, hell no.**_

"Excuse you?" Sango asked, turning to Kouga. She ignored Inuyasha's laughter behind her.

Kouga just looked up at her, not knowing that he should be fearing for his life right now. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Human females don't like being called a bitch, moron!"

"But, she's a female and she's soon going to be my mate so -"

"Mate?!" both Sango and Inuyasha exclaimed. It was enough for Sango to stand frozen at his proclamation and erase her anger, however, Inuyasha was another story.

He grabbed Tessaiga from a corner of the hut. "Only thing you're gonna mate is this blade!"

"Hey!" Sango put a hand on his shoulder. The action calmed him down a bit and he let the katana drop. "I'm still a little drunk so why don't we eat some of that food Kaede prepared."

Inuyasha looked over her pleading face, "Fine… but then Kouga's one dead wolf."

"Hear, hear... " Kouga clapped his hands. "I'd love some of that saké."

Inuyasha growled impressively for a human, "That saké's mine! 'Sides, there ain't enough for three people."

"I know you're hoarding more in your closet,  **human**!" Kouga grinned.

"Call me a human one more time…" Inuyasha's knuckles had turned white at the strength of his grip on Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Sango chastised. "You can both share it. I've already had some. I need to sober up a bit anyway."

Sango sat on a tatami mat near the chabudai. She briefly wondered where Inuyasha got it, but hunger was more important so she let it slide.

She waited for the men to join her before bowing her head and bringing her hands together, "Itadakimasu."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in the forest, making his way toward his brother's house. They had put their differences behind them during Naraku's fight, even so, the brother's were nowhere as civil as brothers should be. Still, Sesshoumaru cared for the annoyance in his own way. Thus why he was presently headed to Inuyasha's house.

Usually on the new moon, he would stay a few yards away from the house, watching for any possible threat, and would leave before Inuyasha's senses returned. Perhaps it was his growing compassion, or a familial obligation. He preferred to think it was the latter.

His eyes furrowed in disdain as he sniffed the air and smelled the stench of the wolf, and from the smell of things, he must have been inebriated.

_**Pathetic**_ **,** he thought. He walked closer, picking up the enticing scent of the taijiya who was also inebriated, but he could smell that she wasn't as drunk as the other two idiots. He could feel his mood lifting at the thought of her. Humans were still largely a nuisance to him, but Sango had shown her worth… and, boy, how much fun did he have watching her do it.

Despite what the general population liked to think - mainly Inuyasha, who had once called him a eunuch - he was not immune to a woman's… assets… and the slayer held in her possession quite pleasing assets indeed.

He briefly wondered what she was doing in the midst of two males late at night, and figured that she had taken the place of Shippou in bringing Inuyasha his monthly care package. However, that didn't explain why the wolf was there.

Sesshoumaru stepped onto the small porch and slid the door open, knowing that the inhabitants would be in no position to do so. As soon as he set foot in the house, he froze. The sight before him was bizarre to say the least. Kouga had a small saké cup in his right hand while his left was over human Inuyasha's shoulder. They were slurring a song - badly - and were wearing eachother's clothes. Sango was wearing a tattered red cloak and was enraptured in a game of Go with herself away from the chabudai.

Sango immediately looked up as he stepped in and flashed a breathtaking smile that warmed the youkai lord's cold heart.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed, much like Rin would whenever he visited the village.

Sesshoumaru was merely silent as he watched the males behind her, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Oh. They've had too much saké." Sango turned around and a pretty blush graced her cheeks as Kouga reached out to her and crooned a flat note as if he were serenading her.

Sesshoumaru growled at the blush on her cheeks and felt his eye twitch.  _ **So the wolf is sweet on her… .**_ He frowned.  _ **I will just have to change that.**_

Sango returned her attention to the daiyoukai before her, "Do you wish to play Go with me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat opposite of her. He watched in rapt fascination as her thin fingers traced the edges of the go board. He instantly imagined those fingers on his person and wondered if they were calloused like a warriors, or soft like those of a pampered princess. Either way, they would be her hands doing things to him that she'd probably blush at if he mentioned them to her.

"This Sesshoumaru is feeling hot…" he mumbled.

"What was that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked, looking up at him in concern.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "This Sesshoumaru said no- "

"Why do you do that?" Sango interrupted, which was a huge no no when involving the daiyoukai, but other than a flash of annoyance, he didn't seem to mind.

"Do what?"

She placed a hand on her bosom and sat up straight, "This Sango perceives your feigned ignorance as endearing."

"Ah," he smirked in amusement; any other human would do that and they would be stricken where they stood. "My manner of speech…"

"Yes," she answered.

"This Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. It is customary that my speech reflect my high station."

"Well," she picked up a game piece and inspected it. What she was hoping to find, she didn't know. "Can you drop it when we're alone?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before they darkened to a deep honey color. He grinned and leaned over the board, "Is that what you wish taijiya?"

His smirk deepened at the shiver he elicited in her. A hand reached out to play with the hood at the nape of her neck. "Do you wish for alone time with me… Sango?"

Sango's mouth instantly felt dry, "This Sango feels… hot."

Sesshoumaru smirked as she mirrored his previous words, and his hand moved up from her hood to her cheek. "As do -"

"Oi, Sango and Shash- **hic** -eesh!" Inuyasha hollared.

The two turned to look at Inuyasha, ignoring Kouga doing yoga in the background.

"Ya loshersh! 'S'nough saké to go- **hic**  around!"

"There once was a prince named Kouga…" Kouga abandoned his yoga, started singing and leaned into the chabudai to grab another cup of saké.

"Wh'se exploita- **hic** -tives were know- **hic** -n all ova'" Inuyasha supplied the next line.

"They made Sango cringe…" Sango sang in a beautiful voice, but had her hand on her eyes, embarrassed by their actions. That was a sign she was sobering up.

"Good  **hic**  one!" Inuyasha raised his cup.

"And made Sesshoum'ru singe…" Kouga toasted to Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked no particular person. "That does not make sense."

"His silky 'air on the iro- **hic** -ri!" Kouga and Inuyasha sang together.

"Tch," Sesshoumaru scoffed. First of all, he wasn't amused at their little song; second, he would never be careless to burn any part of himself on anything.

Sango found herself clapping at their song despite herself. When Sesshoumaru glared at her for encouraging them, she just shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, it rhymed."

Sesshoumaru let out an undignified snort at the prospect of having the moment between he and his taijiya interrupted by such stupidity.  _ **I need a drink.**_  He swiped one of the ten bottles of saké from the chabudai and took a rather long swig, feeling the alcohol tickle his throat.

"Chug it, chug it…" Kouga chanted.

"Chug it, chug it…" Inuyasha joined in.

"Uh," Sango looked at the dying fire and took it upon herself to replenish the firewood since it didn't look like any of them would be getting any sleep until the morning. "I'm going to get some firewood."

Sango slid the door and stepped out into the night. It had gotten colder since she first arrived at the hut so she pulled the red hood over head and set out to the woods.

* * *

Five minutes had passed when Sango returned to the hut with the firewood in her arms. She was about to tap on the door with her foot when she was suddenly pulled into the hut by a soft object.

"Wha-" the firewood fell to the floor at her feet and was about to give whatever grabbed her a piece of her mind until she saw that it was Sesshoumaru without his armor, and mokomoko-sama wrapped around her. Mokomoko-sama held her up to his level so he wasn't looking down at her. His eyes were narrowed in anger.

"You didn't tell us where you were going, bitch," he said calmly. She could tell that he was slightly drunk, but not enough to slur his words. Only enough to lessen some of his inhibitions.

"Shawarma…  **hic** … h'man females don' like  **hic** bein' -"

"Shut up, kisama." Sesshoumaru barked.

"He's right," Kouga snorted.

He let his tail put Sango down and she immediately grabbed the discarded firewood.

"She'll soon enough be mounted and fucked like a true bitch… I don't see anything wrong with what I said." He stated innocently.

There was a pause as crickets could literally be heard outside of Inuyasha's window. The silence was actually quite pleasant… until all hell broke lose.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" both Kouga and Inuyasha yelled.

Poor Sango just stood by the fire, placing the last of the firewood in the hearth while hoping none of them would see her blush.

"You need a dick for that, ya damn eunuch  **hic**!"

"That again?" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Want me to show you how much of a eunuch I am?"

"Fuck no… I already  **hic**  know you don't have the stones to do shit!"

"Don't fuckin' encourage him, idiot! I saw her first!" Kouga yelled.

"Technicalally I did…" Inuyasha yelled back.

_**Not you too, Inuyasha!**_ Sango rolled her eyes at the males and walked straight past them, out the door once again. Once outside, she leaned against the hut wondering what she did to deserve three men fighting over her. She stayed outside for a good five minutes before things in the hut got silent.

This possessiveness shit had to end. She said a small prayer to whatever gods were still on her side and prepared herself to re-enter the hut.

Sango walked back into the hut, intent on making it known that she was  **not** a possession.

"Stop it, this instant, or I'll be sure to come slay you all!"

"As long as you cum…" Kouga chuckled to which Sango blushed and the other two males glared at him. "What? None of you have a sense of humor?"

"We have come to an agreement." Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"And?"

"The wolf desires you…"

Kouga raised a hand up, "Yo."

"As does my idiot brother."

Inuyasha shrugged at Sango's bewilderment. "I like  **hic**  the women tha' can kick my ass."

"But you will be mine -"

"Hey!" Both Inuyasha and Kouga whined.

"First."

"Why you firs' Seshmaresh?" Inuyasha slurred.

"Simple," he licked his fangs and stared predatorily at Sango's form pressed against the hut wall. That cloak she still wore was a garish thing, but she looked so deliciously delicate with it on. It almost engulfed her, and the thought of her naked underneath the red cloak was enough to make his blood boil. "I'm the oldest…"

Sango could only watch as he advanced on her with that hungry gaze in his eyes. She vowed never to be around drinking youkai ever again.

* * *

Sango was sore when she woke the next morning. She tried moving, but to no avail as two arms were currently holding her in place. Conflicting feelings bubbled up within her as she remembered the rough and passionate way they handled her last night, making her feel like a queen. On one hand, she loved the attention, but on the other, she knew it was the alcohol that fueled that incredible foursome.

She moved her head, seeing silver hair at either side of her. She wondered where Kouga was. The sound of armor being strapped on brought her to senses and she sat up with difficulty.

"Kouga?" she asked.

Kouga gave her a half smile as he knelt down and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "You're his now… bastard marked you. I can't mark the mate of a youkai of his rank."

"H-He did?" Her hand shot up to the puncture marks on her neck.

Kouga nodded. "You got your wish. You no longer have to endure my advances."

"Kouga, I didn't mean for-"

"I know," his thumb traced her bottom lip. "And I'm not mad. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Kouga."

Kouga shook his head, wanting her to not feel any pity for him. He leaned in to give her one last kiss that held the forgetfulness of a life unfulfilled with her by his side.

"Remember this though," he said after pulling away. "Your first born girl is mine when she comes of age!"

Sango matched his grin, "No chance am I entrusting my child to  **you**."

Kouga stood up, ready to leave the second woman he ever loved, and placed his hand on his head in salute. "I bid you farewell, Sango- **hime**."

"Farewell, Kouga." Sango did her own salute as he left.

Sango looked down at the two youkai who were now looking up at her.

"Morning," she smiled with a blush staining her cheeks. She absentmindedly traced the magenta stripes of one arm around her waist.

"Feh," Inuyasha unwrapped his arm from her waist and stood up, making his way to the window, draped in red curtains. "What's so great about it?"

"He is just angry that This Sesshoumaru marked you first."

"Am not," he whirled around, not caring that he wasn't wearing anything. "My head fucking hurts." He placed his head in his hands for added emphasis. "How are you two not hung over?"

"We did not have as much to drink as you, also you are hanyou. Alcohol filters through your bloodstream slower than a youkai, yet faster than a human."

"Whatever," he leaned to pick up his fire rat haori and proceeded to get dressed. Sango averted her eyes as he was without a care of his "male parts" flopping around as he wiggled into his clothing.

Sesshoumaru's hand unwrapped itself from her waist, and he propped himself up on an elbow before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that held a promise of what was to come.

"Hey," Inuyasha yelled. "You're not doin' that shit here!"

Sango watched as Sesshoumaru was about to say something, but placed her hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes as if silently asking him something. Sesshoumaru nodded and had to smirk the next few words that came out of his mate's mouth.

"This Sango remembers you were a most willing participant in… 'this shit'... last night."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Now Sesshoumaru had her talking like him.  _ **WTF?**_

Inuyasha's initial shock wore off and had only four words to say to the new couple before him, "Get… the fuck… out…"

The couple begrudgingly stumbled out into the chilly morning with nothing on but their birthday suits - well, Sango stumbled but Sesshoumaru gracefully walked out. Luckily, they had grabbed their clothes before leaving.

"Can you believe that?" Sango asked while putting on her slayer suit.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just skillfully donned his clothing.

"Kicking us out like that?" She leaned down to pull on her boots, stiffening at the hard mass her backside had bumped into.

"Now that we are alone, my dear Sango," his hands pulled her pelvis to him as he bent over her back; his mouth just centimeters from her ear. "Shall I mount you as I spoke of last night?"

There was an angry bang from the inside of the hut. "I can hear you, ya know. Get kinky somewhere else!"

Sango's cheeks flushed a deep red, not only due to Inuyasha hearing them, but she seemed to have awakened Sesshoumaru's inner pervert. It was quite exhilarating.

Sesshoumaru gripped her waist and took to the skies, standing her on mokomoko-sama.

"Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru held her tighter to him and whispered in her ear, "Home."

"But Kaede-sama wants me to be in the village to meet with Miroku," she said.

"Very well," he nodded in disdain. He so wanted to finish last night's events, but couldn't resist her. He briefly wondered how a human woman could have him wrapped around her finger so quickly. "However, you will not be unattended with him, and if the monk touches you… be prepared to have one less human in the village."

Sango pondered his words, knowing full well that she would pummel Miroku first. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as her cheek touched his chest. Sesshoumaru's hands cupped her rear end, firmly grasping each cheek in his large hands, making Sango squeal to which Sesshoumaru just leered at her.

"This Sango supposes that is acceptable." She grinned. "Besides, I think I only have enough room for one pervert in my life."

* * *

**God, this fic goes off on so many tangents.**

**I know Kouga didn't participate in the last battle.**

**It was originally supposed to be Kouga/Sango and just end with them getting together, but I'm a Sesshoumaru/Sango gal at heart and I'm also fond of Inuyasha/Sango so… why not have a foursome? Plus, "Fuck Kagome…"**

**Not really "Fuck Kagome," but I wanted to explore the idea of Sango being the coveted one.**

**I do love the idea of a pervy Sesshoumaru and think that any lingering OOC-ness would be due to being able to be himself in his mate's presence. What do I know though.**

**Inuyasha is drunk, so any spelling errors are attributed to that.**

**_Words, man_**

**Irori - hearth**

**Chabudai - that short legged dinner table**

**Ouji - Prince**

**Hime - Princess**

**Itadakimasu - Let's eat!**

**Baka - fool**

**Kisama - Like 'temee' which is a rude form of you. I took the explanation that 'Kisama' is more like 'Motherfucker'. Added this because I giggled at the thought of Sesshoumaru calling someone a 'Motherfucker'**

**Dono - I read somewhere that 'dono' was a less respectful 'sama'. I guess one would use 'dono' to insult someone while still showing respect. To respectfully insult? IDK.**

**Mokomoko-sama - Sesshoumaru's… tail?**

**Alright, that should be all.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
